Haerntyr
Summary Haerntyr, Haerntyri, The Iron Lands, or Lands of the Ring Men, is a culture of warriors who wear permanently imbedded ring armor. Each warrior has hundreds of metal rings inserted through his skin and bones. The Ring Men are human by birth, but, through the rigor and violence of ring-bonding, become something more. Ring Men are immune to pain. They are incredibly strong and are very difficult to subdue in combat. These warriors drill ceaselessly, and hone their skills by serving as mercenaries. Many consider the Ring Men the best infantry in the world. History Ring Men appear in legend during the War of the Children. Prior to the war, they were apparently peaceful miners, who traded their ore and gems for food. According to legend, the Ring Men were decimated by elves. Gnomes who had lived peaceably among them, took pity, and taught them how to turn their ore into weapons. How this developed into ring-piercing is unknown. But it is thought the Ring Men pierced themselves after every victory, or slain foe. Towards the end of the Ring War, there appear reports of a force of men, "Gleaming like sunlight, immune to the Elven bow and spell... They took their vengeance, killing the Fey, driving them from the Southern Arm [[Leviatha]]."Before the Ashes, Annals of the War of the Children Vol. XXV The Rings The Iron Lands provide a wealth of surface level ore, that is uniquely high in carbon. When it was forged in their bloomeries, the Ring Men were able to produce a steel. Rings vary in size, according to the user. They are very resistant to rust. And the rings are passed down within families. A son (or sons) will inherit their father's rings. Ring Men receive insertions at a very early age. Half of the children don't survive the process. Over the years of development, the rings need to be changed out as the child grows. Ultimately, only 10 percent of the original group survives to adulthood. Uses The rings serve as much more than armor. They are mounting points. A Ring Man has a kit of scales, chain or plate that hooks onto his piercings. Weapons can also be secured to the Ring Man's limbs. Even when a warrior is injured the rings continue to serve a purpose. Their placement is aligned to key nerves and lymph nodes. The Ring Men have specialized healers who can, with a combination of acupressure, wire, pliers, and hot tongs, rapidly heal a warrior. The rings also offer magical resistance. Because of the amount of iron they wear, Ring Men are difficult to glamer; which makes them favored as guards. Finally, a warrior's rings can be used in signalling. Called "Ping" or "Pang," it is a percussive means of communication. The wearer can strike his rings in a pattern to communicate. Large groups of warriors can ping at once, to send a simple message over a long distance. Disadvantages It is difficult for Ring Men to maintain noise discipline. Although the rings can be muffled in cloth, inevitably one will hit a surface. Mounts tire more rapidly; and, although incredible fighters, Ring Men do take longer to march. Because of the additional weight, swimming is also risky. For that, most Ring Men dread water journeys and crossings. Skilled opponents can sometimes hook a Ring Man by his armor. Society The Haerntyri are a highly ordered society. Functioning as a stratocracy, Ring Men are unquestioned leaders. Within the warrior caste there is one ruling family: the Oedmeithrin. The king-commander must be a warrior from the family (leading to some succession crises). The king-commander wears a gold circlet wound through the rings on his head. Below Ring Men are armorers and clerics. Only the warrior, armorer, and clerical castes have rights of any sort. Below these castes are contract miners, indentured servants and slaves. Half of the population of Haerntyr have no rights. However, they remain divided, with some miners owning slaves. Miners and indentured servants' sons are allowed to enter the clerical and armorer class. Location The Iron Lands are a barren place, providing only rubble and ore. Its residents long ago learned to be resourceful, becoming miners and smiths, ultimately warriors. Located in the Southern Arm of Leviatha on its the eastern coast, Haerntyr is blocked by mountains to west. It has a poor coastline, allowing for only one good deep water port. The Midian Empire is directly to its north. The southern and eastern borders meet the Truce Ocean. Estimated Numbers 50,000 souls 2,000 are Ring Men 23,000 are Ring Men families, armorers, and clerics 25,000 are miners, servants, and slaves 99% are human 1% are of gnomish or dwarvish descent Known Towns Maelsele; population: 800 "The Iron Rock." Maelsele is the only town of the Haerntyr, and sole sea port. The town is shaped like a crescent, and edges a partially submerged crater that makes its harbor. Maelsele is a gritty, mirthless place. Everything is caked in iron dust, casting a rusty, dull pall over all surfaces. Most of the city is built of clay brick, with few buildings over one story tall. There are no inns, for every structure serves as a warehouse or mercenary barracks. All drinking is done outside under tents and awnings. Visitors are forced to rent tents and plots, sometimes at exorbitant prices. This "Encamp" has from 50-100 communal tents holding contract miners, or worse, slaves staked to the ground. Law enforcement is lax, but consequences are severe. Theft or trespass may result in summary execution by the offended party. Drinking and brawling are common among the Ring Men, who resolve most disagreements with fists. Outsider merchants stay to their warehouses, locking the doors. Visitors are advised to stay aboard ship, rather than risk the Encamp. Allies The Haerntyr have a lifetime contract with the Greater Midian Empire. The Ring Men serve as shock troops for the Midians; and as a standing threat to all in Southern Leviatha. Foes Most of the nations of the Southern Arm fear the Haerntyr. The Tygr Reith and southern elves have fought--and lost to--Ring Men companies. Characters Ul Oer, The Gold One, King of the Haerntyr Ul Oer wears the crown of his people. Standing 6'9", covered in piercings and battle scars, the King is a formidable figure. Yet Ul Oer is soft spoken, slow to anger. He carries a massive hammer, the Mynnyd Malwr (Mountain Crusher). With the Mountain Crusher in his hands, Ul Oer has never been defeated in battle. Cravada, Spiked One, Haerntyr Warlord Cravada is a brutally skilled Ringed Man. He is stout, bulky, ruddy-skinned with reddened eyes. Unique among his brethren, Cravada fights alone and unarmed. He instead has replaced all of his rings with spikes. Cravada wades into battle, killing his foes with his fists. Quick to rage, Cravada is known for killing lesser warriors and thralls with a crushing bear hug. The Fixer, Gnomic Armorer and Cleric The Fixer is the best armorer in Haerntyr, capable of healing injured warriors and replacing damaged rings. She is a gnomish woman, barely three feet tall. She has gray hair and slate blue eyes, wears a pointed cap, with trousers and a leather apron festooned with hundreds of tools. The Fixer has a remarkable record for keeping young warrior-initiates healthy through the ring-bonding process. Almost a third of her charges stay alive to adulthood. Comments "The Ring Men do not leave survivors. When told to march, they kill anything in their path."--Dispatch of Thellonis, Interrogator and Scribe of the IV Midian Legion "The mouth of war must be fed."--Haerntyr saying "Death is my brother, my unfailing companion. He walks with me wherever I go." --Haerntyr chant Category:Cultures